Clarity
by tsuyori
Summary: It was the saddest story to be ever told. They were never meant to be together. So why? - SasuSaku


**_Clarity_**

* * *

It was the saddest story to be ever told. 

'They were never meant to be together, so why?' 

* * *

She fell in love. 

_She fell in love._

It was never her intention nor her desire. It was merely a simple 'Hi', a greeting that consisted of nothing more than two letter. For the first time in 17 years since birth, she thought she would have died of heart attack if it were possible at such an age. He was a transfer student from the United States. He was rumored to be dead, but was found alive, years later. Finally, he was back in his home country and was now attending her school, sitting right next to her, beside the window at the last row. 

_They fell in love._

* * *

"Hi. I'm Sasuke." He introduced himself. 

She turned, eyes widened. 

"H-hi, I'm Sakura." 

(Stupid cupid's arrow.) 

* * *

Stop. 

Did you think that this would last forever? 

Well, sorry to disappoint. 

They were never meant to be together. But once the red string was tied, it was far too late to sever the bond. 

_Too deep,_

_Too late,_

_**To stop.**_

* * *

"Sasuke! Please," Sakura begged, tears streaming down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I have no choice, Sakura! I can't- I just can't!" Sasuke yelled, balled fists clenched tightly until his knuckles were pale from the lack of circulation. 

Sakura broke down into tears while Sasuke stood there in the rain, soaking wet and utterly hopeless. 

It only took him less than a minute before he started running towards Sakura and threw his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry." 

* * *

It was like some sort of sick-minded cycle, they broke up and a moment later, they would be back together again like nothing ever happened. It didn't matter to the both of them as long as they could be with each other. They were just like a broken record, the same track continuously on repeat. 

Neither of them wished for this, not even their closest friends. It didn't help that they knew what they were getting into, since the very beginning. But somehow it didn't matter if the world was against them, or if everyone would despise them for this. 

Because they cared about each other. 

Because they knew each other better than their own selves. 

Because they loved each other, more than anyone else knew. 

_They needed each other._

* * *

"Sakura… I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into her ears. They were currently sitting on top of the small slope, underneath that marvelous sakura tree as they admired the night sky with Sakura sitting on top of Sasuke's lap, his hands around her waist and his face buried in her hair. 

Sakura was humming a soft lullaby, while Sasuke was secretly crying into her. 

"It's okay," Sakura whispered. "Shh Sasuke, you're a big boy now. It's okay, Sasuke." 

"Sorry…" 

_'It hurts.'_

* * *

Was this some sick game? Nope. It was never a game, after all. Everything had happened by chance, nothing was pre-planned. It had all just fallen into place, perfectly. 

It was _too_ perfect to be true. 

'Run while you can.' 

* * *

"How are things going between them?" 

"Apparently the boy went to find her, in the end." 

The unknown man tsked and stood up. "What must I do to keep them apart?!" 

He paced around, each step getting heavier and heavier as the anger and annoyance sank in. 

He stopped and ... 

He smirked. 

* * *

Whoops. 

(The big black wolf is here.) 

Wait. 

I haven't mentioned about their families yet, right? 

Uchiha Sasuke, 17, a junior in Konoha High. Parents _deceased_. Siblings _deceased._

On the cold night of Christmas Eve, he lost everything. Everything he cherished and loved. 

_Gone._

_Lost._

_All alone._

* * *

10 year old Sasuke, walking down the snowy path, heading home after his cram classes. He could not wait to meet his parents and brother to celebrate Christmas. He quickened his steps with a huge grin on his face. 

'What will I get this year? I can't wait!' He thought. 

_The world is cruel._

Red. 

More red. 

Red was the only colour he could see. There were no sounds, no laughter of joy, no smiles to greet him - nothing. Just blood that stained the snow like fresh paint. He entered his house to see it everywhere, as if it were smeared onto his vision. Including the music room._ His favourite place to be._

He could not speak nor could he comprehend the horrendous scene. 

His beloved brother's body was lying on the piano, the only musical instrument which they had shared memories together with. Sasuke could not cry, thinking that this was some sort of sick joke that his brother had came up with. 

But it wasn't. 

'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I wasn't able to keep our promise.' was written in blood on the mirror. 

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry… Sasuke..._

Hopes and Dreams 

**Crushed**

'It was never the same again' 

* * *

The sight of snow on Christmas reminded him of that particular night. That particular night where he had lost everything. 

He was never the same. Every time it snowed, he would isolate himself in his house and refuse to see the snow. 

But everything had changed when he had met Sakura. 

She lit up his world, brought him to places that he had never dreamed off. She was the one who brought him _out_ from the the darkness that was slowly consuming him. 

Sakura was his personal sunshine. 

His. Only his. 

But apparently the world hated him. 

The world desired to strip him of all his happiness only to leave him in the darkness. All alone. 

_God abandoned him._

_Only him._

It reminded him of the night his family was assassinated but everything changed when he had met Sakura. He was able to feel happiness and be loved, once again. 

* * *

"Sasuke, I will say this just one more time. Let her go or I will remove her forcefully." 

Sasuke stared at the floor for a very long time. No words were exchanged. 

"I'll do it. Just promise me that you won't hurt her, after I leave her" He said. The problem was, would Sasuke regret his decision? 

The man in dark laughed. "Good choice, boy. You made a wise decision. I will hold you to that promise. As long as you cooperate with me, I assure you the girl will not be touched." 

"It's a deal." Sasuke replied. 

'It was the only choice he had' 

* * *

Sakura read Sasuke's lips which said 'Goodbye'. Before she even had time to react, he blended with the shadows and disappeared, once and for all. 

She dropped to the floor, followed by tears rolling down her cheeks, dripping onto the floor. 

(Silent screams were heard that night.) 

* * *

He left. 

He left her. 

He left her with nothing but memories that they spent together. 

They could feel each other's pain, a link between lovers that could not be severed regardless the distance. 

Sasuke went back to the States the following morning after he had bid his farewell. Even the school was surprised by his sudden transfer. Neither of their friends had any words for Sakura. 

They were confused with the situation, however none of them said anything because they knew Sakura was not herself at this moment. 

It hurted their friends, too. To think Sasuke actually left them, in such short notice. Naruto was angry, furious to be exact at the thought that his best friend had actually betrayed their trust. He was angry because he could not help Sasuke, his own best friend, someone he considered his own brother. It almost made him want punch himself for being utterly useless. 

Ino was angry too. She was angry because she did not understand what was going through Sakura's mind. She was angry because she could not help her best friend at her worst time and at Sasuke for making such a decision, but part of her understood that Sasuke probably had no other choice to make. She actually did and because of that, she was even more angry at herself. 

The day passed with no words exchanged amongst them. 

'No voices.' 

* * *

They received news a few days later that Sasuke apparently had succeeded his parent's company back in the States. Apparently after his parent's 'mysterious' death, the company had fell into his uncle's hands. However, he did not have the power to deal with the big-shot investors. The deal stood until Sasuke was able to run the company. 

He did. 

He had no other choice. 

News spread like wildfire across the world that Uchiha Sasuke, the only surviving member of the family, was taking over the company after many years. There were a lot of mixed feelings towards the new head of the company. It was a competitive world where hatred was a common trait. 

He was voided of emotions. When Naruto saw him on TV during the press conference, he thought his best friend died. He really did for a second before Sasuke spoke. It scared him. It still did. 

If you do not know him, you might have thought that he was a robot. Every single one of them who watched the press conference was terrified. Terrified by how their friend had changed in less than a week. It gave them the chills. 

But for one moment, their thoughts synced. 

'Is Sakura watching this?' and 'Is she okay?' 

Let me tell you this - 

'She was asleep.' 

* * *

She did not speak. Not a single word since that day. All of her friends were worried but they still could not help her. They were angry at themselves for being weak. It was a huge blow after all. 

Every day at school, she would sit in her usual place and just stare out of the window. The seat that Sasuke had sat in was still empty and looking at it just pained her even more. 

The fact that it was empty reminded them that their had friend left. He had left and abandoned them, never once looking back. He did not even leave them a message. 

They also hated the fact that they knew why Sasuke left because he was given no other alternatives. 

'He was never given a choice.' 

* * *

It had taken awhile before she spoke again. Nearly 3 months after the incident but she never smiled. They did not see that cheerful Sakura again. They knew that side of her died on that day, washed away along with her tears and silent screams. They were relieved to hear her voice again, to see her walk out of her world that she built on that day he left. To see her finally trying to move on. 

But they knew - 

That she would never be the same Sakura again. 

Never. 

'Nothing would ever be the same again.' 

* * *

He missed her. 

He missed her every single second that he spent in this hellhole. 

He missed her laugh, her smiles, and every single part of her. 

He hated it. He hated himself for not being able to do anything. 

He did not even try to make contact with her or even his friends. He knew the first thing they would ask was, 'Why did you do this?' 

But in all honesty, 

He was afraid to face her. He knew that if he called her, the first thing that he would have to say was 'I'm sorry,' because he said it so many times that it had no meaning between them anymore. It was just like any other meaningless word in their conversation and he knew that if he said that, she would forgive him and they would be back into square one again. And things would just continue to happen until one of them broke. 

It terrified him. 

It scared him. 

It haunted him. 

(It was one of his worst nightmares.) 

* * *

She never cried or screamed. She just gave up. 

She knew after all, that this particular day was coming and it was going to take everything from her. But she couldn't stop it from happening. After all, she was just a normal girl. 

But she hated herself, hated herself for being weak, hated herself for not able to do anything. Not able to take away the pain he was suffering. She could mend his heart but she could never truly keep it for herself. 

It's like stitching up a wound however the scars would remain. 

It hurt her deeply. She knew it would hurt but never thought it would be that bad. It's like someone had ripped her heart out forcefully and smashed it against the wall. 

She had lost her voice and the ability to think. She had lost everything. 

'She gave up on trying.' 

* * *

It was a little over 2 years ever since he had left them. All of them were finally graduating and news had spread that Sasuke had gotten his MBA in the States. They were actually proud of him. Sakura had smiled a little when she saw him on a press conference the other day. 

They kind of got over it. After all, there was no point staying angry at your own friend for so long. It still sucked that they couldn't contact him but as long they knew that their good friend was healthy and alive, that was enough for them. 

Sakura opened up a little more. It was a slow process but it eventually healed. She became more sociable; smiling and laughing more often. 

But to be honest, no one truly forgets their first love or their first break up. Because the firsts are the ones that leave the largest scars on someone. 

Now all of them were seated at the usual spot in the cafeteria, talking about their classes and their day. 

They were all graduating, tomorrow. 

'Tomorrow.' 

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and a few other guys were having fun the bar as usual. They were drinking, screaming profanities at each other while the girls were seated in the corner and just chit-chatting. 

Sakura smiled at Ino's comment about her clothes for graduation tomorrow. She averted her eyes to the TV that was currently playing the local news. 

"We shall move on to the next news. Mr. Uchiha Madara, the current adviser to the Uchiha Corporation who was reported to be have been banished from the company. Reports indicate that he had been reaping of the company's funds and had been using them to open his own company outside called Akatsuki Corporation that was also reported to be a rival to Uchiha Corporation His only nephew who is also the CEO of Uchiha Corporation, Uchiha Sasuke had taken action and manage to fire him. Now Mr. Uchiha Madara has been alleged for a few cases and trials which are to be held soon." 

They all gasped. Suddenly the bar became quiet. 

They couldn't believe it. 

He did it. 

He finally did it. 

Sasuke finally did it. 

Naruto screamed and the crowd went wild. 

"All the drinks are on the house tonight!" The bartender, who goes by the name of Hatake Kakashi, rang the bell and shouted. (Just for your information, Kakashi was Sasuke's guardian when he was in Japan.) 

The girls cheered along and Sakura smiled. Little did anyone notice, but a tear slipped out from the corner of her eye. 

'You did it.' 

* * *

"Haruno Sakura." 

Sakura stood up in her graduation gown and walked up the stage to receive her certificate. 

"Congratulations." The principal handed her the graduation roll. 

"Thanks." She whispered and made her way back to her seat. 

Names were being called, rolls were given out. 

"Now for the final event of the day, a speech from a very special guest who came all the way from the States. Let's give it up for for one of our ex students here in Konoha High, Uchiha Sasuke." 

They all gasped, eyes widened when Sasuke strolled in through the door in his black suit. 

He passed by Sakura and gave her a smile that she knew was reserved only for her. 

He went up the stage and the principal handed him the microphone. 

"Good morning to all the students of Konoha High. It's been awhile." Sasuke greeted. Naruto stood up abruptly but got held down by Neji and Kiba. 

"I'm pretty sure a lot of you have a lot of questions for me but everything will be answered later. The sole reason that I came back here is to take something back that I left 2 years ago." He cleared his throat and stared at Sakura. 

"I left something here 2 years ago when I was forced to go back to the States. I left without a second thought and I knew I hurt her more than I should. I'm not a man who is good with words but I would like to say this, would you forgive me Sakura?" 

Sakura was too shocked to comprehend what just happened. She clasped her mouth with her hand and tears had started to spill. 

She nodded. 

Sasuke smiled a bit and suddenly, he was walking down the stage towards her before he kneeled down and confessed, "I love you Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" 

The entire student body gasped, even the teachers were shocked by the sudden confession but Sakura removed her hand and said nothing. 

Suddenly, she stood up and whispered, "Yes." 

Naruto and all their friends stood up and started to cheer loudly. Sasuke stood up and hugged her and she gladly did the same. 

They broke off the hug and Sasuke kissed her. 

'It's been too long.' 

fin. 

* * *

AN: I would like to express this before I forget. A few parts were written after I finished the third book of the Divergent trilogy, Allegiant. The ending took a toll on me and I just grabbed my laptop and start writing the few parts where I express a lot of my feelings. I was so close on writing character deaths and self-harm but I couldn't do it because I love this pairing too much. And I love the books, I love the series, heck, I love everything. I rarely get emotionally attached to books so when I did, and what happened in the ending, took a big toll on me. I try not to attach any Divergent related in here because this piece is originally inspired by the song Clarity.

To be honest, it was kinda hard. Since I'm actually portraying Sakura as Tobias (from Divergent trilogy) after what happen in the third book after I finished reading it. Their conditions are different but somewhat similar. It's like I'm writing what Tobias felt from my point of view and expressed it out in a Sakura manner.

So forgive me if some of the parts are out of topic. But to be honest, expressing everything out in this piece that night actually felt nice. I felt better at least. So next time if you're upset about something, just express it out in words. You might feel better.

(28/10/13)

It's over! Finally, I think this piece was sitting for awhile in my gdocs before I actually sat down and typed. But to think I actually finished something. xD I'm happy on how this fic turned out. I have the urge to write an epilogue aka the wedding and maybe their honeymoon but I will see the responses to this fic. If it's good, I'll write one :) If I'm writing the epilogues, what will you like to see? Other than the wedding and the honeymoon of course LOL But the rating is gonna change if I decided on the wedding because it's impossible for me not to throw in a lemon.

Anyways, thumbs up for my lovely proofreader who proofread this although she's having chicken pox, Amber and her assistant, President P. ilu bby xoxo

Love,

tsuyori (previously IsJustMeSakura )

xx


End file.
